Simplify the following expression: ${3q+13-9+2q}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3q + 2q} + {13 - 9}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {5q} + {13 - 9}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5q} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $5q+4$